A typical vehicle may be unlocked with a key. However in some cases, a user may use a separate device to unlock the vehicle, such as a phone or other remote computing device. Some devices may require power to communicate with and unlock the vehicle, while others may not. Further, some devices may include an electronic key which match a corresponding electronic key stored by the vehicle. If there is no match, the vehicle may not be unlocked.